Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a substrate treating apparatus and a substrate treating method.
Contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, and metallic contaminants on a surface of a substrate greatly influence the characteristics and yield rate of a semiconductor device. Due to this, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate is very important, and a process of cleaning a substrate is performed before and after unit processes for manufacturing a semiconductor.